Favored Flame
by LaFernweh
Summary: "Maurim.. Why would you hold onto a fire that could burn you?" The tiger Laguz turned to see a conflicted looking Sothe standing in the entry way of his tent. Sothe x Tormod.


"Maurim.. Why would you hold onto a fire that could burn you?"

The tiger Laguz turned to see a conflicted looking Sothe standing in the entry way of his tent. The boys olive colored eyes were filled with an overwhelming sense of confusion and his hand grasping the tent flap trembled a bit.

"Sothe?"

The boy seemed to recoil at the tigers deep baritone "I well.. I was wondering.." he said with a slight tremor in his voice "Why.."

"Why one would hold onto something that could harm them?"

"Yeah.."

Maurim smiled at the thief, motioning for him to come in. Sothe timidly approached the tiger, giving off an air of discomfort. He sat down near the other man, eyes downcast. The older male swore he could hear the boys heart racing.

"Is something wrong, young one?" he asked.

Sothe paused for a moment, opening his mouth slightly as if to speak, before shutting it and tilting his head toward the ground "I am confused."

"About this thing that could hurt you?"

"Yes."

"This fire?"

The second word seemed to make the boy stiffen slightly. He turned his head away from Maurim in what looked to be a sad attempt at hiding his nervous features. "Why would you hold something so close if it could burn you?"

Maurim took a moment to process the question "It _could_ burn you."

"Yes, but-"

"Will it?"

Sothe flinched "..I.. I don't know."

The tiger watched the boy fidget some before asking his next question "You still go into battle.. Right, young one?"

A pause "I do."

"There's always the threat of harm.. Is there not?"

"Yes.." Sothe looked up at the large feline man and then off to the side "But this is different"

"Oh?"

There was another long pause before the thief continued, face flushing just a bit, as he tried to cover the noticeable tremble in his voice "It's not physical…"

_Oh._

So _that's_ what this was about.

Maurim smiled, giving the nervous adolescent in front of him a knowing look "Young one.. Look at me" he coaxed, putting a large claw tipped hand on the younger males shoulder in hopes of reassuring him. Sothe pursed his lips, fighting the persistent urge to avoid the tigers gaze.

"This flame means a lot to you.. Does it not?"

A nod.

"Then.. To answer your question, young one, you hold onto the fire that may someday burn you because it keeps you warm."

"Keeps me warm?"

_"What keeps you warm?"_

Sothe visibly tensed, a healthy flush making its way across his already reddened face. A rather oblivious Tormod made his over to the pair and positioned himself right next to his flustered friend. Maurim did his best to hide his amusement.

"Whacha guys talking about?" the redhead asked.

Sothe's face turned an unnatural shade of crimson almost border lining purple.

"Nothing, little one. Young Sothe just came by to see you"

"Really Sothe?" Tormod grabbed the obviously bewildered thief's arm causing said thief's raging blush to increase tenfold "Sweet! I was looking for you to! I had this really _awesome_ idea and it's only gonna work if you're there. So you gotta come with me!"

"I-"

"Please?"

Sothe looked to Maurim then back to the ecstatic mage latched onto his arm. Maurim chuckled quietly before nudging the two towards the tent opening "Go have fun little ones, I'll be here if you need me" Sothe couldn't get as much as a quick "Thank you" out before Tormod had pulled him out of the tent.

Once they were gone the large male sighed, shaking his head. Things had gone better between the two than he had ever thought possible. Hopefully someday they would both be able to come to terms with what there friendship was blossoming into… But until then he was content with making sure the two made it safely to Rhys's tent when there latest adventures failed to go as planned.

Hello all! Soo it's been a few years. So heres some more young TormodSothe fluff! This is my attempt at getting back into the swing of things.

I was going for something.. Not too sure if I got it.

But anyways, thanks for reading!

-Emeral


End file.
